Hades had enough
by Diamondisamazeballs
Summary: A peek at Hades' thoughts. He thinks about weird things. Like why his name is used as a curse. Like why the word 'Hope' is not new to his vocabulary. Why does Pluto want Frank to rot in the Fields of Punishment? Why? Two-shot thingy. I do not own the cover... (Complete and Re-editing ATM)
1. Hades thinks weirdly

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction/Story/One-Shot thing. I am _pretty_ proud of it.. it's my first fanfiction/story/one-shot thing. (Yes, that's what I'm calling it) erm... sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistake(s). **

**This is like a short piece of Hades' thoughts. I kinda wanted to focus on using his name as a curse word and what he thinks of it, but I kinda went of-track and I ended up writing about some things that are bothering Hades. **

**I would _like_ it if you write what you think about it.. is it good, or is it bad? How can I improve? I had the passion of writing for a while now, but only now I got my courage to make an account and post a story.. well a piece. I will not write stories on a daily basis but.. yeah.**

**Oh and I do not own PJO, HOO or anything Rick Riordan wrote... he kinda owns it. I also do not own Hades (I wish -_-) **

**_(The line goes on and on..) _**

Hades had _enough_.

He had _enough_ of people using his name as a curse. Why wouldn't they use Zeus or Poseidon's names, after all, aren't they, note the sarcasm (not), _better_ and _more worthy_ of it?

It was all because of his domains, is it? Just because he was the Lord of the Underworld, does his name have to be a curse?

What's even _worse_, they _stereotype him to be the bad guy._

Like, what did he ever do to those accursed half-bloods? Did he spread rumors? Did he kidnap them? (Technically he kidnapped a _goddess_, but it was for a good reason, and she enjoys his company too!) Did he kill some of them? (He kills his brothers' children, just because of what their parents did, he knows it is not a good excuse, but he must keep up appearances or his _very nice and helpful _siblings will think he is plotting against them. Hades made it clear that he does NOT want Olympus, but his thick-headed brother does not believe it.)

Sure, he might send a couple hellhound or two after some half-bloods, but with the intension to _keep them on their toes_, _not kill them_. Also, their reactions are funny, even _priceless_! Blame the half-bloods for not getting enough training.

And again, Hades had _enough_.

The more he thought it over, the more confused and exasperated he became, which did not help his current foul mood. Handling the Underworld is not easy, contrary to the ''popular'' belief. He is not like his bastard brothers, lounging in their thrones and doing nothing all day but getting laid, killing (blasting) children (They are CHILDREN. How can they have enough power to have a chance to dethrone them?) and throwing temper tantrums every few minutes.

Hades did not know how long till he will go insane, with Charon filing complaints about getting a pay raise, with how many souls are trying to escape, with how many souls are _whining _about how _unfair _it was and how it is a _mistake_ that they are dead, (Hades merely smirked at them and said ''Death is not fair. Get used to it and be quiet.'') and don't mention all the paperwork! He barely has enough time to go to eat and sleep. Yes, gods and goddesses also sleep, but they only sleep when they are exhausted, which is every 2-3 months, but for Hades, he is _sleep deprived_. If the gods and goddesses find out, he will be embarrassed for _eons_, assuming they don't fade.

Think of Hades as selfish, but all Hades wants is for the gods to _fade and leave him alone_. Oh, how he wishes the world is all rainbows and butterflies! For him, at least.

And for is bad moods, it is just because of the stereotypes and assumptions.

Stereotypes and assumptions.

How he _hated _them. He _hated _them with a _passion_.

Oh, since he's Hades, he hates everybody and everything. Since he's Hades, and since he is the Lord of the Underworld, he is the villain. He is vile. He does not feel emotions. He is always mad, hostile, miserable and sadistic, or one of them. He is planning to overthrow Olympus. He pays people to make children (Hades laughed so hard when he heard that one. He does not cheat on Persephone on purpose, but only to spite her.) Since he is cast out of Olympus, we can say anything about him and he will not care.

If Chaos (The Fates are the worst _things_ ever.) came to him and gave him a wish, he would gladly wish for the stereotypes and assumptions to go AWAY. But that is highly unlikely. Hades can only hope.

Ah, hope. A surprisingly normal word in Hades' mind (Not that he will ever say the word ''Hope'' out loud.) Hope, hope hope.

Why is he so familiar to that word? Well, it is no (Not to Hades) surprise that Hestia visits him. It does get lonely having everyone fearing him. He does not want everybody that is in his presence to fear him, to stutter and to grovel at his feet. He just wants somebody to be his _equal_. If somebody –Zeus- heard that, they would burst out laughing. That is one extra thing he _loathes _about the gods of Olympus. They would probably say; ''We are GODS. We are higher than mortals! They cannot be our equals. They are insignificant creatures. They are merely tools to us, we use them to make children. We can just kill them with a snap or a wave of our hands. They do not deserve us. Bow! (Or die.) Bow! Bow!''

Having only his wife and sister to keep him company, he will not lie, it does get a little boring. As much as he loves Persephone, he is getting tired of her rants about Demeter hating him (Hades still does not believe she did not get over that. Persephone ate the pomegranate seeds on her own free will.) and how Demeter will make him fade the first chance she gets.

As for Hestia, nobody can hold a grudge against her. Hades tried, but he found it impossible. She is too sweet and kind, with her loving nature and warmth. Every time Hades gazes upon her, his body gets filled with warmth, serenity and hope. He would suddenly feel like he can go and do anything, with killing his brothers the first thing on his list. The second he looks away, the hope is drained from him, leaving Hades disappointed and annoyed at himself. He would force himself to keep his gaze on her, to feel the hope, the surge of happiness, to relish it. He would then suddenly find himself having a friendly conversation, with him ranting about the Underworld and with Hestia updating him and telling him stories about the upper world. They would laugh and giggle and gossip (Hades will deny that he was gossiping, but deep down, he knows it is right, and sad to say, he enjoys it.) until Hades has to leave to fill out more paperwork.

Hades is willing to swear on the river Styx that this paperwork will be the death of him. He could almost hear the Fates laughing at him from a distance.

''Yeah, yeah laugh in up'' He grumbled, but only he, and he supposed, the Fates can hear him.

''Why do I always have to be the one that gets the worst luck?'' Hades asked, but louder this time.

A guard that was passing by stopped and bowed to Hades, and gave him a thumb's-down. Hades was about to smile, but he settled on a small tilt of his lips. The guard saluted, bowed and left.

Hades then turned and walked back to his study, grumbling all the way, to no doubt fill in some paperwork about souls going for re-birth and to check the punishments for the evil people, mostly men, that are in the Fields of Punishment.


	2. Pluto says NO

**A/N: Kay. Hi. This was an idea that a Guest sent me in a review... and I decided to write a bit about it. It's only 400 words, but I'm sure it will do. Right? If you have something to add to this, pm me or something, and if you have ideas pm me or write a review. This is my second one-shot thing. **

**I don own PJO,HOO or any of that. Enjoy.**

The second Pluto looked at the boy- _Frank_, his immediate answer was a solid ''No.''

Pluto could not describe the disgust he felt whenever he spied Frank holding Hazel's hand.

_Hazel_. His pride and joy. Hazel has made Pluto proud the minute he looked at her. She is probably the sweetest and most adorable girl _ever_. That boy- _Frank_ is not worth _Hazel_. Didn't she see he was scared of their relationship? (ONLY his relationship- not HER. Pluto was _livid_ when he realized that.) He shows weakness and defeat. Also, he is a son of Mars. Out of all of the gods and goddesses, he is a son of _Mars_. Pluto is surprised that Mars did not disown that boy the minute he was born. Out of all that, he is a descendant of _Neptune_.

Couldn't it be a descendant of _Minerva_? By Saturn, he wouldn't mind if he was a descendant of _Mercury_. Minerva is smart in battle, so being a descendant of her would help Hazel in case a monster snuck past them. Mercury is athletic and swift. Being swift will help in protecting his beloved Hazel in times of need.

_Frank_, (Pluto cannot get over the fact that Mars named his son _Frank_. Who names their son _Frank_?) has the facials of the a chubby baby. His face does _not_ match the rest of his body. It was like Mars was arguing with the Fates that he wants Frank to have all _his_ features, but the Fates, with their twisted humor made Frank's face look like a baby. (Is that his _mother's_?)

So, how did _Mars_, out of all people, fall for a _baby-faced _woman? Realization dawned on Pluto's face. The unlucky woman was probably in a bar, drinking when Mars…did stuff. It always has revolted Pluto to know that most of Mars' children were the results of one-night stands. To know that your mother and father never loved each other and that they never loved you…. that's why so many demigods are in the Fields of Punishments. Not because they ever did anything bad, but because they committed suicide. Killing yourself will only result in the Fields of Punishment. Why would anybody do that?

For the first time, Pluto _wanted_ a demigod to rot in the Fields of Punishments. _Frank_ can rot in the Fields of Punishment, and Pluto was going to make sure of that.


End file.
